


something in each of us is wanting

by dualce



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Flirting, Frottage, M/M, Not much plot, brotherly bantering, failing at flirting, you'd think a hobbit could barely walk on his own power after reading this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dualce/pseuds/dualce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's not quite what I meant," Bilbo said, catching his breath, his walking stick thumping emphatically with every step. "I am glad for the help. And the company." He said the last bit quietly, eying the dwarves in front of them, a thread of uncertainty in his voice.</p>
<p>"That is well," Fili said. "For I am glad of your company, too."</p>
<p>Bilbo's breath hitched, and he cast a look upward through the locks of hair on his forehead, surprise written plain on his face. "Er, why?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	something in each of us is wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/702.html?thread=99262#t99262) on the hobbit kink meme. Slightly different title because after I posted the first part I immediately regretted my word choice. So it goes. Basically the prompt was anything Fili/Bilbo but preferably not too fluffy, with Fili flirting aggressively and Bilbo being himself. Not that I wrote that, but gold star for trying? Also has some slight Thorin/Kili, which = Kili talking about it ALL THE TIME.
> 
> This is unbeta’ed, and I can’t promise quality -- I swear I just set out to write a little bit of throw-away smut! And it grew into 13K OF WHAT IS HAPPENING ??? HEY IS THAT A STORYLINE NO OK I GUESS I’LL JUST PUT SMUT IN HERE SOMEWHERE OK DONE. //lays down on the floor
> 
> In short: Fili happened.

Fili followed the company, stretched out in a line as they navigated the side of a low mountain, barely more than a hill. It was covered in boulders of all sizes, and underneath their feet were piles of shale that threatened to send any one of them downward with one misstep. The hobbit was in front of him, bare feet shifting down into the stone like sand until he yanked them up again. It made his going slow, and not so graceful, but Bofur was there to distract him with stories.

Bilbo hung on to every word as if he'd never heard the one about Bofur's brother and the barmaid and the goat, and Fili supposed he hadn't. It'd just been the rest of them that had been subject to that particular tale, multiple times.

It didn't help Fili's mood that Kili was behind him, smiling and humming, every now and then chuckling at some inside joke. He'd tried to follow close to Fili during the morning, whispering whatever foolish notion about Thorin entered into his mind -- and there were many -- but Fili didn't need to hear about what was plain in sight. 

It wasn't that -- Fili wasn't jealous. He was as fond of his uncle as any nephew should be -- unless that nephew was Kili -- and was glad for Kili to finally find someone who was willing to put up with his silliness and bravado. He just hadn't expected the two of them to find that happiness with each other.

Fili couldn't resent them for it, but he could be resentful for the long stretches of time that left him alone with his thoughts, and just -- alone. It was hard to spend the first hundred years of your life with someone only to have them abruptly preoccupied with someone else, and it grated on him in such a way that Fili was starting to resent himself for being such a stickler, and that just wouldn't do.

Luckily, the hobbit was proving to be a good distraction. Fili watched the halfling in front of him when he could spare a glance from the treacherous ground, and sometimes caught a glimpse of his round bottom as the wind caught his cloak.

Fili wasn't sure what it was, exactly, that made the hobbit so appealing. Besides his obvious, well -- shapeliness. He wasn't much use in a battle or much help in the outdoor skillset that was necessary for the company's journey. And he was rather --

The shale shifted underneath the hobbit's left foot and tipped him towards the valley below. Before Bilbo even had time to do anything more than make a startled noise high in his throat, Fili stepped up and steadied the hobbit with a firm hand on his waist, angling him back towards the mountain slope.

“Mister Baggins?" Bofur turned around too late. Even the over-protective miner was slow on the uptake, walking in front of Bilbo. 

"Oh," Bilbo said, swallowing, and gathered himself after a moment before taking several steps forward. "Thank you," he said, abruptly stopping to look back at Fili.

Fili had already begun to walk again, after seeing Bilbo back on track, so he was but a hand's length away from Bilbo when the hobbit spoke, looking slightly upwards.

Fili could feel the rest of the company at his back, Kili's breath on his shoulder as he tried to poke his head into things. The hobbit was staring at him expectantly, and Fili said the first thing that came to mind. "Right. Careful, then."

Bilbo nearly smiled at him -- more of a quirk of his lips -- and turned to march after Bofur, leaving Fili to follow, eyes on his back.

"Well done, brother! Your reflexes are sound, just like --" As soon as Fili heard his brother bring up Thorin, he tuned him out. At least, with Kili behind him, he couldn't see Fili's eyes roll up into his head.

He wasn't unattractive by dwarf standards, Fili mused, watching Bilbo's calves flex as they dug into the precarious ground. He was small, which Fili did not mind in the least -- and here his mind conjured up the faint sensation of Bilbo's back pressed to his front, his bottom pressed just under Fili's hips -- 

Fili was abruptly aware of a clatter of stones sliding down below them, and everyone paused to make sure there were no further slides. Fili cast a glance ahead, where Bilbo was safely clinging against the mountainside, eyes wary.

Fili drew his mind back to safer musings, namely trying to think of the hobbit’s faults. He was also soft. Well, was that so bad? And he had even less hair than Kili, which Kili had found not funny at all, but it was a brother's duty to remind his younger sibling of his shortcomings. All of which Fili could overlook, as the hobbit was a hobbit, after all, and not a dwarf.

And for all his clumsiness, he had a talent for survival, which Fili appreciated, and hadn’t said anything to him and Kili when the troll business had gone a bit beyond their control. And his cooking was equal to Bombur's, and even excelled in some measures.

Speaking of -- Fili's stomach was more than ready for the last meal of the day. By the looks of the darkening sky, that would be soon.

Except -- they had finally come around the side of the mountain, and started their descent, but they were still out in the open, nowhere close to a good camping site. Fili knew Thorin would not hesitate to have them camp here if there was no other option, but they were also close enough to finding a more sheltered spot that Thorin would push them to the end.

It was unfortunate the hobbit was in front of him and Kili and several others. Bilbo's cautious movements downward were slowing them down. Fili followed as close as he dare without treading on the hobbit's heels. Bilbo didn't even seem aware of Fili's closeness, intent on keeping his hands and feet on the ground as the downgrade got progressively steeper.

Bofur seemed to have forgotten about the hobbit momentarily, busy helping his cousin with his larger brother, and Fili took a breath. With a jump he was on a craggy boulder, and then with another he was in front of Bilbo, skidding to a stop on the damp dirt. Behind Bilbo, Kili perked up, looking ready to take a leap himself, but Fili narrowed his eyes at him to hold on.

Bilbo startled a moment after Fili was past him, oblivious to his surroundings, and looked at Fili's extended hand.

"Here," Fili said, letting no tone of impatience enter his voice. It was merely to help them move along faster. "Unless you prefer to go down face first."

Bilbo frowned, but he nodded and took Fili's hand, letting him guide him down a stretch that was free of larger rocks, and therefore short of handholds. The hobbit's large feet may have been tough, but they lacked the built-in traction that Fili's boots had, and several times he felt the hobbit's knees bump into his legs as he struggled to stay steady.

Bilbo said not a word, though, merely puffed along after Fili and kept his hand firmly in his grip.

Finally they were on flat ground, and Fili released the hobbit's hand.

"I -- thank you," Bilbo said, and offered Fili a smile.

"You can thank me later," Fili said, impulsively letting himself speak a little more forwardly than usual. Perhaps it would go somewhere, or not; at the very least, he'd have something to do besides listen to Kili, and something to think about when he was tucked into his bedroll by himself.

Bilbo looked puzzled, eyebrows drawing together.

"By taking a turn at the cooking pot," Fili clarified, leaning a little nearer, and Bilbo blinked and nodded.

"Oh -- certainly, I can do that," Bilbo said, and he looked pleased to be complimented in some way.

Fili, along with Kili, were called to gather wood while the rest cleared a spot for camp, and that put the hobbit out of sight, but not out of Fili's mind.

***

"Where d'you suppose we'll lay our bedrolls tonight?" Kili's voice was a soft, wistful sigh in the wind, and Fili grunted as he knelt to pick up wood for the fire.

"Right where we stopped to camp," he said, as deadpan as he could, and Kili made a noise in his throat, not quite a whine, but close.

"No, I meant -- you know what I meant," he huffed. "Do you think Thorin'll let me bed down next to him?"

Fili shot Kili a look, but Kili didn't seem to notice, bending to pick up some sticks. It didn't really bear a reply, and Fili knew better than to encourage his brother, but still. Sometimes he couldn't help himself. "Do you even want to know the answer to that?" Fili muttered.

Kili finally took a moment to look at him, frowning. "He won't even let me sleep next to him!"

"Because you crawl all over him immediately," Fili replied. His brother was not nearly grateful enough for Fili's sound advice, but Fili went on anyways. "The camp is out in the open, not nearly as sheltered as anyone would like. He's more concerned with resting than a quick tumble."

The hissing sound between Kili's teeth told Fili he didn't agree with that logic. But it was true; Thorin valued their safety very highly, and if he wasn't feeling safe, than he most likely wouldn't indulge Kili's whims. Or his own.

"Why don't you try sleeping quietly next to him?" Fili said, voice dropping lower as they drew closer to the campground, already cleared by Dori and Glóin. Bombur and Bilbo were working to assemble the pot in the center of the camp, and Fili and his brother headed that way with their load of branches.

"I do," Kili said.

"Sharing his blanket doesn't mean sharing his -- "

"I know," Kili grumbled as they reached Bombur and Bilbo. Fili ignored the protest and dumped his pile of wood unceremoniously at the cooks' feet, and it wasn't until he had straightened up that his eyes caught the hobbit's. Bilbo dipped his head in thanks, and gave Fili a small smile. Kili too, but Fili tried to ignore that part.

"That should get you started," Fili found himself saying unnecessarily.

"It will," Bilbo replied, bending to arrange the wood in a pile. Bombur began to help him but gave up with a grunt, turning to work on the food, instead. Fili was presented with a clear view of the hobbit's backside, one that he had been searching out all day, so it was hardly without conscious thought that his eyes traced the curves under the cloth, and Fili could say with near certainly that it was as plump and fine as he had imagined it.

"Óin and Ori are out searching for some herbs -- Óin seems to think he's spotted some close by, if I understood correctly -- so perhaps we'll have something with flavor, this time. And with luck, some vegetables." Bilbo stood upward with a little groan of exertion, and Fili lifted his gaze slowly, meeting Bilbo's blue eyes after a moment. Bilbo hardly seemed to notice where Fili's attention had been, however, which was a shame. He'd have to be a bit more obvious.

"Vegetables? Euch," Kili muttered, and spun around on his heel to get another load of wood, pulling on Fili's sleeve as he passed.

Fili let himself be drawn away, and they gathered another load with little talk, Kili chewing at his lip the whole time. Probably plotting something involving Thorin that would end badly. Óin and Ori had found some kind of herb, at least, and the stew was simmering with an enticing smell as they dropped off the second load and went back out for more. Fili judged they'd have enough for this to be their last trip, if they gathered more than before.

"Let's take a double load and be done," he suggested to Kili, who nodded.

"I'll load you up," Kili said, and quickly tossed some branches into his arms.

Fili scowled -- he'd meant the both of them, of course -- but he allowed Kili to fill his arms up past his head. With a slow gait, he walked towards the camp, trying to peer around the branches at the same time. Kili guided him along somewhat as he darted around gathering an armload of branches for himself, and in a little time they were back at camp. After dropping the wood into a pile by the fire, they deemed it enough for the night.

Bombur and Bifur, who was now standing by the pot, grunted approvingly at the pile of wood, and Fili clasped his hands to his belt as he sought out Bilbo's gaze.

The hobbit had a potato in his hand, in the midst of slicing it directly into the pot when Fili had arrived. His eyes clearly took in the sight of Fili, standing tall in front of the firewood, but he didn't seem to register lust or admiration or anything of that sort. He smiled, and went back to dicing, and Fili turned away abruptly, trying not to roll his eyes.

The stew was good, and Fili watched the hobbit picking slowly at his bowl. Most of the dwarves ate quickly, and hungrily, but Bilbo was unhurriedly chewing, as if he could draw the small bowl out into a longer meal by slowing his pace. Towards the end he had to rush, though, as he was on clean-up duty, and was soon juggling everyone's empty, dirty bowls as they handed them off to him.

Fili didn't bother to say anything when he took his bowl to the hobbit, with Balin and Nori behind him, ready to hand off their bowls, but he tried to put a measure of intensity into his gaze, and thought perhaps he had succeeded, with Bilbo's curious and lingering return look.

After dinner there was always a small stretch of time where each dwarf (and hobbit) spent some time catching up on personal routines, or merely resting with their thoughts as company. Fili made sure all his weapons were in order, which took him some time, but he was pleased to see Bilbo was still awake when he finished, pipe in his mouth and sitting next to Bofur and his brother and cousin, but not particularly close.

Fili stood and stretched, but no eyes turned to him, not even Bilbo's as he walked closer. It wasn't until he had settled himself next to the hobbit that he felt Bilbo turn towards him.

Bilbo released a stream of smoke, pleasantly scenting the air around them, and made a humming sound of inquiry. Fili did not immediately turn to him, and instead chose to comfortably situate himself on the ground, so much that his leg brushed against the hobbit's. Bilbo did not move away, or move at all, but seemed to content himself by going back to study the fire. Fili scratched along the length of his thumb, and then finally turned his head.

"Well done," he said, and at Bilbo's puzzled look he elaborated by leaning in closer, so the braided tips of his mustache brushed close to Bilbo's shoulders. "On the stew."

Bilbo's mouth formed a word, but all he said was, "Oh." His blue eyes widened slightly, and he blinked several times. "Thank you?"

Satisfied, Fili stood back up, and went to his bedroll, a pleased smile on his lips, and the image of Bilbo -- along with the certainty that things were moving along splendidly -- helped him on his way to sleep.

***

They left a little after dawn, the packing up of their gear under the rising sun. The terrain was less treacherous and rocky than yesterday, leaving only the deep slants of slopes and valleys to climb and descend. The varied fitness levels meant that some moved slower, while others kept their clipped pace, and by mid-day they were spread fairly apart, with Thorin, as ever, leading the group, followed by Dwalin, whose height gave him advantage.

Normally, Fili's youth and stamina guaranteed that he would be near the front, right beside Kili and behind his uncle but today, he slowed his pace, and kept close to the hobbit, never more than ten steps ahead. They did not speak, at first, although Fili thought he could feel Bilbo's eyes upon him often, but then again, that could be his ever-active imagination.

It wasn't until he had paused to survey the landscape, using that as a pretense to let the hobbit catch up, that Bilbo finally gave in to his curiosity when he drew abreast to Fili.

"I wanted to ask." Here Bilbo paused and gave a delicate cough which turned into a real cough, raggedly clearing his throat. His hand clenched around his walking stick, and Fili was close to offering some water before he looked around anxiously and turned half-towards Fili, speaking out of the side of his mouth. "Have I offended you somehow?"

"What?" Fili bent to look at him, and Bilbo darted a quick look towards him. "No, not at all," Fili continued, amused.

"I see. Is there…some other reason you've been so…helpful?" Bilbo studied his face, searching for some hint of untruth.

Fili's amusement grew. "Am I not always helpful?"

"Yes, well -- yes. I would say so. For the most part." Bilbo licked his lips and seemed to study the ground in front of him for a minute. "I suppose I mean to say -- you've been very helpful recently. Which I appreciate! But, er. Need you be so…close?" As he said the last sentence, his foot dropped unexpectedly over an uneven patch of ground, cleverly concealed by the length of the grass under their feet.

Fili's hand reached out and caught Bilbo's elbow, helping him regain his footing. "Should I move away? Does it bother you so?" He said teasingly as he held on to the hobbit's elbow.

Bilbo took his arm away and staggered for half a step before righting himself. "No! I am -- thank you for that. But I am also capable of taking care of myself on a hike," he said a tad crossly.

Fili hid his smile, stroking at his beard. "I know," he said, and truthfully, he did not worry about the hobbit on an empty stretch of land, beyond tripping a few times. Bilbo gave him a suspicious look, and Fili shrugged a shoulder, adjusting his pack as he did so. "I will leave you to the trail, then." He strode ahead and walked in front of the hobbit for a while, not bothering to hide his smile. As Kili might say, the arrow had been released, and Fili was sure his target would be hit.

And he was right. Within an hour, but considerably less, Bilbo caught up to him. By this time, Fili had drawn closer to the dwarves ahead of him, Ori and Dori.

"That's not quite what I meant," Bilbo said, catching his breath, his walking stick thumping emphatically with every step. "I am glad for the help. And the company." He said the last bit quietly, eying the dwarves in front of them, a thread of uncertainty in his voice.

"That is well," Fili said. "For I am glad of your company, too."

Bilbo's breath hitched, and he cast a look upward through the locks of hair on his forehead, surprise written plain on his face. "Er, why?" 

Fili watched the crease between Bilbo's eyebrows deepen, and couldn't quite hide the smirk that slipped out between his braids. "Can you not think of any?"

Bilbo's lips grew pinched, then pursed. "…No?"

Fili leaned a little closer and laid a heavy hand on Bilbo's shoulder, light and free of armor and thick coats. Fili wondered briefly if he weathered the cold better than the dwarves. "None at all?"

Bilbo hesitated, and his eyes dropped down and back up the length of Fili's body. Then he seemed to realize what his actions gave away, and Fili watched a light blush bloom on his cheeks.

"Er," Bilbo said, but Fili was already catching up to Dori and Ori, leaving Bilbo to stew in his thoughts for the remainder of the day. The time alone would be good for him, Fili decided, to figure out his return to Fili's advances.

But he couldn't leave the hobbit too much alone -- Fili made sure to cast looks over his shoulder every once in awhile, and smirk when he caught Bilbo's eyes.

***

Fili thought about pressing his vantage on Bilbo, keeping close to him during dinner and perhaps even sleeping closer to him at night, although how he would insinuate himself between the overprotective Bofur and his brother and cousin, he did not know.

But as his luck would have it, Fili ended up with first watch for half the night, and resigned himself to long, cold hours of darkness, hunched in his cloak, his back to the fire. The only thought that kept him warm was that Kili had the watch after him, and remembering the look upon his brother's face when Thorin had announced this.

Fili kept his attention steady on the darkness around their campsite, and paced around the perimeter several times, which had the extra benefits of keeping him alert and simultaneously warming him up. It also allowed him the time to idly consider his interest in the hobbit and where it might lead. Fili did not presume anything was inevitable, but he half-hoped Bilbo would not immediately decline his advances. He was enjoying himself and the small relief it afforded from the weariness of travel, and Bilbo did have the sweetest, most confused reactions to Fili's flirtations.

Recalling those reactions brought a frown to Fili’s face. Perhaps hobbits did not take an interest in those of the same sex? Fili knew little about the ways of halflings, but he did not think this was true for this particular hobbit; Bilbo seemed as healthy and robust as any male, if a bit more old-fashioned and shy with his attention than most dwarves would be. 

This just made him more interesting to Fili, however.

When Fili's shift was up, he found Kili's bedroll, laid out towards the edge of camp, as far away from Thorin as one could get. Fili had to smirk as he shook Kili awake -- his pouting did not serve anyone, especially not himself, but he supposed that Kili would not be Kili if he was always gracious enough to take orders so easily.

"Up," Fili said, and prodded Kili with his toe when Kili groaned.

"'m up," Kili croaked, lifting himself onto his hands and knees. He shook his head and yawned once, and then seemed to be instantly awake, a skill that Fili both envied and found annoying.

"Anything?" Kili said, rearranging his weapons on his body before rolling up his bedding and re-packing it so it would be ready to go in an instant.

"Nope, silent as a grave," Fili said, laying out his own bedding.

Kili frowned at his joke, his nose wrinkling, and Fili chuckled softly as he laid down and fell quickly into a tired, dreamless sleep.

It felt like only a minute had gone by before he was being prodded awake by someone else's toe. Thorin's, he saw, as his eyelids drug open, his uncle's frown hovering over him.

"Take point when we move out," Thorin said, and was gone before Fili could respond. Not that Thorin would wait for a response, knowing his command was absolute -- especially to his nephews.

Fili rubbed a hand across his face as he slowly came awake. Perhaps Kili's sulking had worked after all? His absence from Thorin's side last evening must have chafed his uncle greatly. For Fili, that meant he was awarded with another duty in a short period of time, but he sighed to himself rather than complain about it.

Pulling himself out of bed, Fili saw that some food had already been made, and the members of the company were already packing up to depart. Thorin had let him sleep late, which was uncommonly kind for him, although it seemed they were up and moving earlier than usual, the sun just barely peeking over the horizon. Definitely irked with Kili not sleeping beside him, then.

Fili hauled himself upright and started to get his things packed. He wanted to be further afield than everyone else, so he’d either have to live without breakfast or try to snatch a roll on the way out. With this in mind, he slung his bag over his shoulder and tucked his weapons tightly in place across his body before striding through camp, stepping around various members of the company who were bending to pack bags up or still sitting with tired looks on their faces. When he caught Bilbo's face looking toward him, kneeling by his own loose bedding, Fili winked, and took note of Bilbo's flustered expression before it was out of his sight.

An agreeable way to start the day, he thought to himself as he tore into his bread, and started trekking ahead to find the easiest and quickest route for them to take through the terrain.

Dwalin relieved him midday, and though they did not stop for more than a few minutes to eat a hurried meal, Fili was thankful for the brief rest and his stomach even more so for the food.

When they started on the next leg of their journey, Fili found himself slow to start, fiddling with his pack instead, until Dori and his brothers had walked by, not bothering him with a glance, followed by Bilbo, who was gone before Fili could jump into line next to him. Behind him were Bifur and his relatives. Bifur barely spared him a look, and neither did Bombur, too shy to lift his head, but Bofur gave him a keen look when he walked by, one that made Fili frown in return. 

Fili quickly followed, not wanting to be last, but not wanting to make conversation, either. No one disturbed him, and beyond being slightly bored, the hike was hardly strenuous. Fili found himself absently studying the surroundings, and occasionally running through some training scenarios in his mind, just to keep them fresh. Eventually they all spread out a bit more, due to height and hardiness, and Fili was pleased to see Bilbo casting looks over his shoulder at him until they were evenly matched in steps, walking side by side.

Fili waited for Bilbo to speak first, although he arched a brow and smirked when the hobbit sent him a quick glance.

Bilbo cleared his throat and spoke firmly. "Right. So, I've been thinking of what you've said yesterday, and I think you're having me on."

"Having you on?"

"A joke," Bilbo clarified.

Fili gave an inelegant snort. "There are many things I would have of you, Mister Baggins, but a joke is not one of them." He looked solemnly at the hobbit, and Bilbo's frown softened, although he still looked uncertain. 

“I would rather you be in on the joke, as it were,” Fili couldn’t resist adding. 

Bilbo’s mouth worked for a moment, opening and closing, before he shut his mouth shut with a click. "Are you --" He shook his head, eyebrows furrowing. "Really, you're serious." He continued before waiting for Fili to speak. "Are you serious? No. Why -- I'm only a simple hobbit! Why would you -- ?"

"You want me to list your virtues? Fishing for compliments?" He teased, and the hobbit made a strangled noise. "I do not mind, I am happy to declare your advantages, so long as I am rewarded."

"I'm not fishing -- you're -- wait, rewarded?" Bilbo sputtered.

"You are the finest cook in this company," Fili began. "Your eyes are as brilliant as sapphires, and more wondrous to look at. The shape of your…calves draws my eye more often than it should."

"And this deserves a reward?" Bilbo said, looking rather put out.

"The flush of ruby across your cheeks is reward enough," Fili said. "Though, I would not be averse to another prize." When the hobbit did not speak, he leaned closer so their shoulders brushed together and ducked his head so their gaze was level. "A kiss, perhaps?" He murmured.

Bilbo's reaction was quite expected -- he was rather prim and proper in many ways -- and he jerked away, spine going rigid. The tone of his voice was most definitely not expected.

"You ask much of someone you hardly know!" Bilbo said, voice rising high and tense.

"What better way to get to know someone?" Fili kept his tone light and teasing.

Bilbo looked down and away, frowning, and muttered something Fili could not hear. He seemed to draw into himself, shaking his head and refusing to turn towards Fili.

Fili paused before he could speak unthinkingly, because now he realized that Bilbo might not be as knowledgeable about the customs of dwarves. Or perhaps Fili really had misinterpreted the cause of Bilbo’s discomfort. "Do hobbits never lay with each other for a night, or two?"

Bilbo's frown grew deeper. His lips were pinched, annoyance plain. "Yes, sometimes." He looked mulishly at Fili, and said abruptly, "Is that what you want of me?" 

The clipped note of his words brought Fili up short. Of course, that would be the preferred ending, but Fili had not expected the finale to be spoken so bluntly and so quickly -- that did not mesh with the prudish, spluttering hobbit he had come to know. 

"I wouldn't -- ah. I wouldn’t expect you to," Fili said lamely, and winced. So much for flirting. He sounded like a child!

"Well, that's good," Bilbo said firmly. There was color in his cheeks, but he looked determined, chin held high as he met Fili's gaze. "Because you've propositioned the wrong hobbit, if one night is all you wish for." 

Fili was momentarily speechless at the tart words, and too taken aback to do anything more than stare as Bilbo marched away at a clip that had him speeding towards Bofur and his group. 

“Wait,” Fili said, but at his words Bilbo hunched forward and seemed to move even faster. Fili narrowed his eyes and stretched out his legs and soon enough was caught up. Bilbo dropped his chin and refused to look at Fili.

“Mister Baggins -- "

The hobbit tucked his chin nearly into his chest and hustled forward. They were nearly at the heels of Bofur’s group, and Fili tried once more.

“Bilbo,” he said, and at the sound of his name the hobbit snapped his head around. His blue eyes bore through Fili, and the dwarf reflexively dropped his eyes.

"You would -- more than a night?" It was not what he meant to say. He had wanted to ask the hobbit to explain himself, but it was what came out, and he forced himself to look at the hobbit for an answer.

There was such sternness in Bilbo’s demeanor that it made Fili feel very young for a brief moment, green and naïve to the way the world and its people functioned. But then Bilbo swallowed, and there was a flash of vulnerability in the hobbit's expression. "I am more…used to such commitments, if -- if you must know."

Fili licked his lips and looked towards the scenery. He knew if he looked at Bilbo he would see more than he was prepared for, a softness he had spoken of liking but now was afraid to see bruised.

"So." Bilbo continued on more strongly. "Do not ask more of me than you are willing." 

Fili’s steps faltered, and Bilbo strode away, and this time, Fili did not try to catch him.

***

Fili kept to his own company for the remainder of the day’s hike, and tried not to wish for Kili by his side, to laugh at him and make him feel as if everything was well again. But Kili was ahead, with Thorin, and Fili was loathe to break their companionship. Instead he tightened his fists around the pack strap that lay across his chest, and ignored the few glances the others gave him.

Truthfully he was more shocked by the strength of his reactions, to the lurch in his stomach at Bilbo’s painful expression. He had expected some blushing resistance, that the hobbit would be shy but willing, that Fili would have to charm him a little -- possibly a lot. He could not understand how Bilbo could be so -- indifferent to his flirtation. Why, he had hardly given Fili a thought before refusing him! 

All the same he felt the knot in his stomach tighten. It wasn’t Bilbo’s indifference that bothered him so -- it was something else. The hobbit’s assumption that Fili would play with him so heartlessly? Or that he was not worth more than a night or two? 

The clouds seemed to match his mood, and as the day drew on, the blue sky overhead turned into grey and slid into a dark slate overtones. 

And then it started raining. The pace slowed considerably, as the grassy slopes and valleys they were ascending and descending grew slippery, the long stalks of grass growing slick with rain. As the day grew longer, the earth grew muddier, which did not help anyone’s balance. Soon they were grouped more closely, some taking the arms of others occasionally to help them down a particularly wet patch.

Eventually Kili ended up next to him as they went down a hill at an angle, trying to keep to a high path and avoid descending into the ravine below. His brother squinted at him through the rain, hood blocking half his face. Probably Thorin had grown tired of him and sent him away. Fili, in his low mood, made sure to say so.

“No!” Kili said indignantly. “I came to grace you with my presence, dear brother. I wouldn’t want you to get lonely without me.”

The mention of loneliness made him grow more irritated. “You can’t miss somebody that won’t go away,” Fili said shortly.

“Maybe I should give you something to miss, then,” Kili snipped back, and pushed him so he stumbled, and his right foot slid forward, uncomfortably far away from his left. Fili grunted and straightened himself, feeling the stretch in his inner thigh, and immediately pushed his brother back. Kili was ready for it, and turned the stumble into a graceful slide down the muddy hill a few meters, grinning as he went. 

Fili found himself matching his brother’s smile and caught up to him in the same manner, taking off at a jog and launching himself forward. He nearly fell over as a thick bit of mud and weeds wrapped around his ankle, and Kili’s bright laugh echoed through the canyon.

“Silence!” Thorin roared, and Fili came to an awkward stop behind his brother, grabbing his waist to keep from toppling into the mud and down into the ravine.

They looked anxiously around them, and Fili lifted his hand to his sword strapped to his hip. Through the air came some sort of howl, faint enough to not be piercing but loud enough to be too close for comfort.

“What is it?” Someone asked.

“Wargs?” Bofur said, craning his head about. “We’d just be a meal here, wouldn’t we? Right out in the open like.”

Next to him, Bilbo looked stricken, and Fili shot a dark look towards Bofur.

“I don’t think so,” he said sharply, and Kili nodded in agreement beside him. Whatever it was, it wasn’t the call of a warg, he could tell that well enough. Bofur looked momentarily abashed. Bilbo looked slightly comforted, Fili was stupidly pleased to see.

Fili looked around the bulk of his brother but could not see his uncle. “Where -- ” he started.

Kili finished his thought for him. “Speaking to Dwalin and Balin.”

“We need to get off this slope.” Fili scanned the landscape around them. The top afforded no protection, but at least they could see what was out there. The ravine would hide them, but it would also trap them.

“Up?” Kili said.

“Up,” Fili said, and Thorin’s voice echoed them.

“Head up!” His uncle called out, and immediately everyone began to trudge upward, adding haste to their steps when another eerie howl trebled through the air. The slick, muddy ground made it slow going, and once again the hobbit was hampered by the lack of natural tread upon his soles. For every step he took, he seemed to slide back two, and with Bofur and Bifur helping Bombur move, he began to lag behind.

Fili moved to help him, but Kili got there first. “Come on,” he said, grabbing one arm, bodily lifting Bilbo when necessary. They moved along a bit quicker, and Fili stuck close behind them for protection, since Kili would not be so fast with his bow with the hobbit in hand. Fili scanned the land around them again, and grew concerned at the amount of light left as the sun dropped towards the horizon. They needed to find a defensible space for camping, and Fili was uncertain they would find one here. Especially as they rounded the steep bend of the hill, and Kili had to switch to both hands to help Bilbo clamber up slick patches that were mostly mud now, in the driving rain.

“Kili!” They looked up at the hiss, and Thorin was on a small ledge, waving at Kili.

“He needs your bow,” Fili said, and Kili looked from Bilbo to Fili. 

“I’ve got it,” Fili replied to his unspoken question, and Kili nodded and let go of the hobbit. He moved swiftly up the hill, seemingly unencumbered by the mud, and left Bilbo slumping against the hill, blinking the rainwater out of his eyes. Probably he did not even realize how much he had been holding Kili back.

“Here,” Fili said, tramping upward to grasp Bilbo’s forearm. Bilbo looked at him with wide eyes, his hair darkened so with water that it had lost its honey-colored hue; he was cold, confused, but he wasn’t yet trembling from fright. Fili fought the sudden urge to pull him towards him and wrap his arms tightly around the smaller hobbit. Comfort now would do neither of them any good, he told himself sharply.

“We need to follow,” Fili said urgently, and Bilbo didn’t reply, but he got up from his leaning position against the hill and kept going. Fili did his best to stay underneath him, so he would be able to block his fall, but soon enough Bilbo had slipped down until he was level with Fili.

“I think -- ” Bilbo said tremulously, and Fili tightened his grip on his waist, bunching his fingers into his waistcoat. “We can’t go any further!” He said, looking over his shoulder so his profile was outlined to Fili.

Fili leaned around him and saw the slope had turned into a vertical line in front of them. Below them was the ravine, and above he saw Dori. He waved at him, calling out, and the dwarf waved back.

“Here,” Fili said, angling his feet so one leg was planted behind in a balancing position. “I will lift you.”

“What? Can’t we just go back?” Bilbo dug his fingers into a tuft of grass and turned to him. He was pale and shaking, soaked by the rain.

“No, it’ll take too long,” Fili said as patiently as he could. He did not mention the chance of them slipping and falling grew greater as it grew darker. “I’ve got you,” he said instead, taking Bilbo’s wrist, and Bilbo’s eyes widened.

“I mean -- ” Fili shook his head, golden braids flying about. The hobbit had made it clear he did not like him, but had he given Bilbo any reason not to trust him? It angered him, a little, and he said in a tight tone, “I won’t drop you.”

Bilbo did not look appeased, but he did not resist as Fili grasped his waist and pulled him towards him. “Step on my leg and jump,” Fili said into his ear, and Bilbo gave him a shaky nod. As he launched himself up, Fili lifted at the same time, and Dori reached down to catch the hobbit’s hands. Nori and Bofur helped pull the hobbit up, and once he was standing safely aside, Fili scrabbled up, kicking frantically at the ground until someone caught his forearm and pulled.

“Thorin’s found a spot to camp,” someone called back to them, and they lurched forward as a group, nearly stepping on each other’s heels in eagerness, until they were in a nook of the hillside that afforded them some shelter. Not so much from the rain, and there would be no fire tonight, but there was solid ground behind their backs and the howling had ceased. That did not stop Thorin from posting two guards for each watch, and Fili tucked himself into his cloak and tried to get comfortable before it was his turn. He pressed into Kili’s side, hood pulled low over his face, and did not look at the hobbit, who lay alone at the edge of the camp.

***

The next day they headed out quickly and cautiously, with almost every dwarf debating hotly over what the noise had been yesterday whilst groaning about the uncomfortable night spent in the cold rain. Fili rolled his eyes but kept his opinion to himself, glad that the day had dawned free of rain and that they were moving to less steep -- and hopefully less treacherous -- land.

His brother started out leading the front, leaving Fili to trudge along between Balin and Nori. He exchanged a few pleasantries with Balin, and kept his attention forward, making sure not to spare a glance towards the hobbit.

Soon enough Kili grew tired of whatever conversation Thorin was having with Dwalin and dropped back to matched his steps with his brother. They found themselves in a little pocket of space between the rest of the company.

Eventually Kili spoke. “What is it?” he asked simply.

Fili could only give his brother a sharp, measured look. Sometimes Kili surprised him with his insight; he wasn't blind to subtlety, he just usually chose to ignore it, unless it suited his purposes. Would it be possible that he'd seen Fili's attention towards the hobbit? If so, did he not notice the distance that had grown between them the past day?

Since it was impossible to lie to his brother, Fili said the next closest thing to the truth. “Tired.” And then, when Kili reached forward and yanked his hood off, exclaimed, “Hey!”

“You’re fine,” Kili said dismissively, peering at his face. “What is it, really?”

Fili pursed his lips and looked around.

“I won’t tell Thorin. I won’t!” Kili said hotly, and Fili sighed, knowing he wouldn’t. 

“It’s nothing to be concerned about,” Fili said, and when Kili narrowed his eyes at him he held up a hand. “Truly.” He might as well have out with it. “I was -- too quick in judgment of another. And so. Have apparently gained their dislike.”

“Huh,” Kili said thoughtfully, instead of mocking him about his foolish ways. Fili looked over at him in surprise.

“That’s very grown-up of you,” Kili said, folding his arms across his chest, and Fili thought the same thing towards Kili. Perhaps he was maturing, after all, and this relationship with Thorin was helping foster this development.

“To admit what an ass you are,” Kili continued blithely, and didn’t even wince when Fili scowled and punched his arm.

“It took you years to get Thorin to take your demands seriously,” Fili pointed out. “And it doesn’t seem like they’re working that well, or am I wrong?”

“I know,” Kili said, not rising to the bait. “Yet it won’t take you so long with the hobbit!”

How do you know that? Fili wanted to ask. Another assumption he’d made that was wrong -- Kili wasn’t mooning over Thorin as much as he’d thought. Fili bit back a disparaging sigh and said instead, “He already said no.”

“He did?” Kili looked surprised. “But he keeps looking -- ” He stopped, ducking his head.

“What?” Fili looked at him sharply.

“Did he really say no?” Kili blinked and ignored his question.

Fili let the scowl settle back into his face. “Yes.” At Kili’s glare he amended his statement. “Fine, not exactly.” Bilbo had spoken of a commitment for more than one night. Fair enough, Fili thought, but the sting of refusal had kept him simmering -- what was it about Fili that was not enough to warrant a commitment? Bilbo had not even given him a chance to prove himself --

Kili brightened and returned the blow to Fili’s shoulder. “Not even a year, then!” He said cheerfully. “Whatever you’ve done, by the time we get to Erebor you’ll have convinced him stay!”

Kili’s words made Fili’s feet falter for a second. He quickly caught up to his brother, who didn’t seem to notice, going on about something that included Erebor and Thorin and family dinners -- wait, what? Kili really did have too much imagination. Fili made a face and turned to his own thoughts.

Would Bilbo accept him if he offered? If they were to pair up, like Kili said, then -- would he stay once they reached Erebor?

He had stayed with them this long, though they had left all manner of comforts and pleasures far behind them. And ahead they could only expect to endure the harshest of situations. And yet, still Bilbo persevered. All for someone else’s home, Fili thought.

Fili chewed at his lip and let this process. This pledge, this devotion -- Fili would not deny that this pleased him, especially as it was a vow to his family. And if -- here Fili concentrated on the ground ahead of him, until the stamping impact of his feet rattled something in his brains loose -- if Bilbo did want more of him, Fili could not think of any reason the he could not to give it.

***

They lucked out with their choice of campsites, or rather, Thorin allowed them to stop early, so that there was a little more light hanging in the sky for them to make camp. They had spent the better part of the day walking through fields scattered with lumps of boulders, and now they were settling besides several large rocks, more than double a Man’s height, which allowed good shelter from the wind and good cover from any spying eyes. Not to mention a good vantage point for those on watch, which Fili was suddenly very relieved not to have watch duty.

Thorin did not let them start a fire. The wind was too strong, and there was little to scavenge in the way of firewood, but that did not dampen any spirits, and instead they huddled quite close, relaxing with pipes and a few stories and conversations and writing, in the case of Ori.

Fili went to lay down his bedroll next to Kili, so that he could relax with his own pipe and gather a little warmth and comfort from his brother's shoulder. His uncle's too, if he could, and was even willing to endure Kili's glares for a little while. 

"Sleep next to someone else," Kili hissed as Fili came to stand next to him, demanding as always, and Fili turned his head sharply.

"What?"

"Don’t give Thorin a reason to turn me down! He’ll say yes if he sees you've chosen a different bedmate!"

How is that my fault, Fili thought to himself. "You shouldn't have acted so childishly the last few nights!"

"Fili," his brother raised his tone towards whining. "Please please please?"

Fili stared. Who would he even lay his bedroll next to, he started to think, but immediately a name came to mind without Kili's next words.

"Sleep next to Mister Baggins! He won't mind, I'm sure of it!"

Fili gave him a look, but before he could open his mouth to speak, Kili whispered "Thanks!" before darting away, leaving Fili with is bedroll half undone in his hands, looking rather foolish. 

Fili knelt, as if he was going to continue unpacking his bedding, and cast a rather surreptitious glance around. He was definitely not averse to bedding next to their burglar, but Bilbo was -- well. Fili was most certain that he'd not be welcome, and he did not fancy giving the hobbit an opportunity to tell him off in front of the other dwarves. Kili's mocking, he could live with, but to be the amusement of the other dwarves was not something he looked forward to. Even if he did perhaps deserve it, a little.

However, Fili was many things, but cowardly he was not, so he pinched his bedding back into a sloppy roll and searched around for the hobbit. He was listening in on one of Bofur's loud tales, and enjoying the joke, his smile just barely perceptible in the darkness. When he noticed Fili's eyes on him, his smile faltered, but he did not turn away. Fili fought the urge to look away, and instead stood up. He would show the hobbit otherwise, he thought firmly. He may not have the experience with devotion that Bilbo did, but he was not unwilling to try.

Besides, he thought, he desired the burglar's company, even if was only for friendship. He was not so proud as to refuse that. And perhaps Bilbo would change his mind if he could come to see Fili in a different light.

To his surprise, Bilbo was making his way towards him, hand tucked into the pocket of his waistcoat and his pipe held in the other.

"May I sit here?" Bilbo said, crouching next to him. 

Fili sat back on his heels, and after a slight nod, said, "If you want."

Bilbo settled next to him, big feet sprawling out in front of him, and Fili carefully set down his bedroll, not especially close, and arranged himself comfortably on top of it, pulling his pipe out. He did not light it immediately, twisting it in his hands. Next to him, very slowly, Bilbo's shoulders relaxed.

When a break in the stories around them allowed a more muted silence to descend, Fili straightened his shoulders and turned to Bilbo.

"Allow me --”

“I wanted --”

Fili blinked, and Bilbo ducked his head. “Go ahead,” he hurried to say.

Fili nodded and gathered himself. “I wanted to…explain," Fili said quietly.

Bilbo's eyebrows nearly rose to his hairline. "I -- what?"

Fili continued. "I was teasing at the start -- that is true. It was fun to see your reactions. I would not have gone farther than you would have liked, though. I am not so cold-hearted as that."

Bilbo gave a little nod at this, and Fili felt as if he had been lifted up, and the words came spilling out a little more eagerly. "I did not think of your feelings, and I wronged you in that way."

Bilbo was looking at him searchingly, now, and Fili took a breath before continuing. "And for that, I am sorry to have offended you." The words being said, he jammed the pipe back in his mouth and took some deep breaths, waiting with a touch of anxiety for the hobbit to speak. Too late he realized he had not yet lit the pipe-weed, and he pulled it from his mouth, resolutely keeping his eyes forward, although he felt his cheeks heat up a little in embarrassment.

Bilbo did not notice, or took pity on Fili and kept from commenting. “I…” he said eventually, shaking his head. “I was going to thank you. For the cliff yesterday. Picking me up.” He cleared his throat.

Fili felt himself relax a little. “There is no need --”

“I know, that is why I want to say it,” Bilbo said firmly, and took a few puffs from his pipe.

Fili sat back. There was nothing to say to that. He would help out any member of this company -- although Bilbo would be one of the first he moved towards, he knew that now -- and would continue to do so, no matter what Bilbo thought of him.

“I think we have misjudged each other,” Bilbo blurted out suddenly, and hunched into his shoulders to hide from Fili’s eyes. 

Fili could not keep the pleased smile from breaking out on his face. “I agree,” he replied. Bilbo peeked over his collar at him, and Fili swore he looked slightly as giddy as Fili felt. He should know better than to act so impulsively, but the thoughts he had dwelled on earlier remained, coupled with Bilbo’s seeking him out, and he pressed his advantage. "Then will you accept another attempt?" 

The hobbit looked startled for a brief second, then an incredulous look of amusement descended. "You are indeed your uncle's nephew," he muttered. "Do you never give up?" His skin around his eyes crinkled, so Fili did not think he was truly angry.

"We are a hard-headed bunch, 'tis true." He scooted closer, and Bilbo looked warily at him. "I acted towards you as I did because I like you," he said simply, offering the best explanation he could give for his actions.

Bilbo studied him, and he must have found what he'd seen to his liking because a faint smile played at his lips. "You are not having me on?"

"No," Fili said. "Not even a little."

"And if I say no?"

Fili deliberately scooted himself back a pace. "I would leave you be."

Bilbo played with the pipe in his hands, an odd expression on his face. "And if I say yes?"

Fili let a smirk widen across his face. "I would make you pleased you said so."

Bilbo loosed a laugh which drew several looks from the company, but Fili found he did not care. "You are incorrigible," he said in a fond tone.

Fili responded with a smile, and pulled a knee up. “I do not think you know this, but dwarves are not so different from hobbits.” 

Bilbo sobered up and turned to study him.

“They seek strong bonds among their friends and companions,” Fili continued, digging through his tunic, for a dry match to strike.

“Not just for a night or two?” Bilbo said, and Fili winced at the jab.

“That happens at times. Especially when -- ” He abandoned his search to wave his hand in a circle. “Situations like this occur.”

“Traveling?”

“Having no home.” Having no place to tie you to someone, to keep you from losing yourself.

Bilbo seemed to understand, growing quiet beside him, puffing on his pipe thoughtfully. When Fili started his search for a match again, he spoke up.

“Here,” Bilbo said, and pulled one from his pocket. He hesitated a moment, then struck it on the rock he was sitting on, and leaned towards Fili.

Fili leaned to meet him, pipe in his mouth, and cupped Bilbo’s hand with his to guide the flame to the bowl. Fili was not a large dwarf, but he was sturdily built, and his years at a forge and at swordplay made his broad hands heavy and tough, skin a rough shade darker than Bilbo’s fair skin.

The pipe-weed lit, crackling. Fili leaned back but carefully kept his hands around Bilbo’s, snubbing the match’s flame into smoke with two fingertips. Bilbo did not move except to frown when Fili’s fingers were upon the match head, and his hand lingered in the cradled space between Fili’s. 

Fili finally drew away, lifting a hand to his pipe, and Bilbo mirrored his movement. When they caught each other’s eye Bilbo blushed, and loosed a small, quiet chuckle.

“I feel like a tween again, holding hands in secret,” he said. Though they could hardly be hidden from the company, most were doing them the courtesy of looking, or were just too preoccupied with their own lives. “Next we will be exchanging flowers!”

Fili raised an eyebrow.

“No,” Bilbo said, and he gave Fili a severe look. “No flowers!”

“Surely -- ” Fili cajoled.

“No.” Bilbo said, shaking his head, doing a very bad job of hiding a smile. “Don’t even think about it!”

***

Bilbo’s expression the next day only made the dwarves’ laughter louder. He did not reach out to take the wildflowers from on top of his pack, but stood glaring down at them.

“I changed my mind,” he said shortly, and created another bark of laughter from some of the dwarves.

“No, you haven’t,” Fili said cheerfully, leaning close enough to brush his nose through Bilbo’s curls, and the hobbit raised his eyebrows.

“No?” Bilbo said, aggrieved, and Fili had to bite his lip to keep from outright laughing. He shook his head, trusting that was enough. He was really quite pleased with himself -- he had managed to pick the flowers without attracting Bilbo’s notice during the day’s journey, and keep them hidden until evening. Even if he’d had to endure Kili’s cackling torment while he helped him scavenge the wide fields for them. Fili had gotten his brother back by casually mentioning a completely untrue story about Thorin accepting a bunch, once -- and that had been tricky to pull off, more so than the flowers. Kili had scoffed, but Fili could see the hint of intrigue in his brother’s eyes, plain as day, and it was only a matter of time before Kili followed through on that method.

Fili could only hope that he would be within sight, but out of range, when Kili tried to give them to Thorin.

Bilbo clucked his tongue and looked huffily back down at the flowers, before kneeling to move them aside as he laid out his pack before dinner. Fili was pleasantly surprised to see Bilbo did not throw them away, although he wouldn’t be terribly hurt if he did so. They were rather beat up, and already wilting a fair bit. 

They were still there later, petals of white and blue stark against the dark color of Bilbo’s pack. 

“You know the real way us hobbits court with flowers?” Bilbo said, conversationally, as they sat next to each other during dinner.

Fili’s bowl was empty, and the hobbit’s nearly so. He tilted his head idly and stroked the length of a braid alongside his mouth. “How’s that?” he said, and saw out of the corner of his eye Kili’s attention turn towards them.

Bilbo ate the last bit of his stew before placing his bowl on the ground. “Here,” he said softly, reaching forward -- quite forwardly in front of the others, Fili thought approvingly -- to wind his fingers into Fili’s long hair. “Braided into hair.”

Kili snorted, not far from them. Fili ignored him and watched Bilbo. 

“It shows a consent towards courting,” Bilbo said quietly. “And it looks quite lovely,” he added with a sly hint of something else in his tone.

The feeling of Bilbo’s fingers carding so pleasantly through Fili’s hair kept him from outright speaking. Bilbo’s fingers brushed against his jaw and he sighed in defeat, and bent his head. Bilbo made a pleased, happy sound as he worked the stems into a plait through his braids. Fili found his eyes closing at the relaxing feeling, hands going still in his lap, and made contented noises as nimble fingers wove the blossoms into a crown about his head.

“Do only lasses do this?” Kili spoke up suddenly, and Fili opened his eyes to see Bilbo smirking. The dwarves took that as their cue and started howling, and Fili cracked a grin, dipping his head in surrender.

“Well, he does have long hair,” Bilbo said, and that started a conversation about the different lengths of hair amongst races that lasted until after dinner.

“It’s true, for the most part,” Bilbo said later, when they had their bedrolls laid out next to each other, even closer than the previous night. Fili quietly rejoiced -- perhaps they would even touch shoulders as they slept! 

“What is?” Fili tilted his head down towards the hobbit, and was pleased to see Bilbo shift a little closer, until their arms were pressed against each other’s. 

“Giving a crown of flowers to the one you’re courting,” Bilbo said quietly. “Although -- it’s more of a tradition. For a wedding,” he said, and Fili could practically hear the blush in his voice. He kept silent for a moment, sensing the possibility of getting the hobbit back for his earlier teasing.

“Did you marry me without asking?” Fili said suddenly, schooling a sober expression onto his face, and Glóin looked up from across the fire with a raised, curious eyebrow.

“No!” Bilbo sputtered and leaned away, and Fili finally looked sideways at him. Shock was written clear across his face. “It’s only a -- ”

“You didn’t invite me!” Kili yelled from across the camp, and Fili turned round to look at him, raising his hands in a gesture of mock placation.

“How could you? Your own brother!” His brother moaned, falling back onto Thorin’s shoulder. His uncle raised an eyebrow at his dramatics, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

“No time for invitations,” Glóin said, nodding wisely. “He must have broke his pick on a load of rock.”

“What?” Bilbo spluttered.

“What does that mean?” Ori asked, looking around, while Nori chuckled and Dori looked primly shocked beside him.

“Miner’s talk,” Dwalin explained. “Not fit for your blushing bride!”

“Marriage?” Dori said, looking almost disapprovingly at them -- or at Fili, rather.

“Wait, which one are we calling the bride?” Someone called out, and Bilbo looked about ready to explode with exasperation. Fili could even see Thorin hiding a smile at this point.

“Well, that is none of your business,” Bilbo said, looking put out.

Fili found he could hold back no longer, and burst out laughing. 

Bilbo turned back to him, head shaking. “Oh, you are devious,” he said, but his lips quirked into a smile.

Fili grinned and loosened his arms from his legs to wrap one around the hobbit’s waist and pull him closer. Bilbo tensed for a moment, looking around them, but when no one seemed to notice or care as the joke ran its course, he relaxed, and curled a little closer to Fili.

“Share a pipe with me?” Fili offered in reconciliation, after a length of comfortable silence, and Bilbo nodded, glancing shyly at him. Fili found this range of emotions fascinating -- the hobbit was some messy combination of propriety and annoyance and boldness that intrigued him. It was certainly never boring.

After they were through with the bowl, Fili stretched his legs out and thought about turning in for the evening. He tapped his bowl clean, and placed it in his pack.

Bilbo was watching all this, and his eyes widened as Fili turned to him.

“Goodnight,” Fili said quietly, and dared to brush a hand across the hobbit’s cheek, which pinked under his touch. How he resisted kissing him, Fili did not know.

He went to lay his head on his pack, and noticed Bilbo looking at him intently.

Bilbo darted a look around them and crawled closer to him.

“Do you want,” he began anxiously and if Fili squinted, he swore the blush that he had put there grown darker. Fili gave him a curious look and the hobbit came even closer, placing a hand on Fili’s shoulder and pulling him down to whisper in his ear.

“We don’t often get to, er, camp in such areas.” If Bilbo meant that they had lucked out again, finding several large boulders to hide under like last night, then Fili thought -- he was not sure what to think, yet.

He turned his head, and they were so close their noses were almost touching. Fili’s hair fell forward until it was almost draped around Bilbo’s face. Bilbo inhaled sharply, and Fili felt something low in his stomach clench.

“I don’t know the next time…” Bilbo let the words linger in a haze of implication between them. Fili felt his fingers tighten on his shoulder, digging in.

“Are you sure?” Fili asked in a low tone. 

“Yes,” Bilbo said in a firmer voice, and that was enough for Fili to take him by the hand and lead them back, further from the rest of the company. There were a few looks from the others, but mostly the dwarves had decided to leave them be -- friendly jests aside, they were a good group, and not a one seemed to cast doubts on their pairing up.

Farther from the fire it would be cold, but the shape of their campground stretched around the boulders, and they could at least seek partial privacy by distance. Enough dwarves had spread out -- a bit of privacy was on everyone’s minds, perhaps -- that there were somewhat secluded.

Fili dropped his bedroll behind the jut of the second boulder and spread it out, the pack at his head. He had naught but his cloak, but Bilbo had the same, so between the two they were situated as comfortably as they could be. Bilbo laid his pack next to Fili’s and they stretched out upon their bedding.

Bilbo was bolder now that they were further away, but he would not look Fili in the eye, instead tucking his fingers under his chin. Fili pulled their cloaks over them, and then settled so he was facing the hobbit. Carefully he laid a hand upon Bilbo’s waist, and shuffled a little closer so their heads lay closer, but kept some space between their bodies.

It was a testament to the past few, long days in the wilderness that Fili did not remember what capped his head until he heard a crunching sound and the sweet scent of crushed flowers invaded his nostrils.

Fili made a disgruntled noise, sitting up on his elbow, and Bilbo laughed quietly behind his hands.

“Come here,” he said, tugging on his bicep, and Fili laid back down, bending his head to let Bilbo work through the tendrils of his hair. Bilbo’s fingers were gentle but firm, carding through his scalp and hair until he feel sleepy, even when Bilbo was tilting his head to reach another part. Finally, he slowed, and then settled back onto his bedroll, keeping his hands on Fili’s shoulders. 

Fili moved about until he was facing the hobbit, hand settling warmly on Bilbo’s waist. He was less obliging, this time, and pulled Bilbo firmly until they lay quite close together. He curled and uncurled his fingers in a caressing motion on Bilbo’s waist, and wondered if the hobbit would find reason to complain if he just moved in and kissed him.

Or Fili could make it so he gave him no reason to complain. Yes, that sounded much more appealing.

"You know, I should apologize to Kili," Bilbo said, breath whispering across Fili's skin. 

"What?" Fili asked, puzzled by the mention of his brother, who he most definitely did not want to think about at the moment.

Bilbo chuckled. "I had thought this whole time thought it was Kili who spoke too frequently and recklessly," he said in a teasing murmur.

Fili blinked at the implication and then smiled along with Bilbo's low laughter, because, after all, it wasn't untrue. "We are unfortunately alike in many things," he said mournfully.

Bilbo hummed in agreement, and curled his fingers a little tighter, so they brushed against the skin of Fili's throat. "Not completely."

"No," Fili agreed. "We not exactly the same age, after all that."

"And he prefers the bow."

"And I the sword. Swords," Fili amended, and he could almost feel Bilbo's smile stealing across his face.

"And you have golden hair."

Fili snorted. "Yes."

"And fine braids."

Fine…? Fili thought, and felt the previous ache of desire return, building in his belly. "Yes," he whispered back.

Bilbo's hand felt upwards to his chin, stroking along the short hair there.

"No beard for either of us yet," Fili said quickly, and that earned him a little laugh from Bilbo, which he felt so pleased to have caused that he knew he was fast becoming too fond of it, if such a thing were possible.

"You are much more patient," Bilbo said quietly. "If equally as eager." Fili did not speak, allowing Bilbo's hands to brush across his cheeks, bare from anything but the lightest scratch of hair. "And your humor is sharper, and more droll, but held more in check when the occasion does not call for it." Bilbo's legs shifted slightly, his knee pressing into Fili's thigh, his hands still lightly tracing the contours of his skin, down past the braids of his mustache. “Most of the time,” he said, and Fili smiled, a little. 

"And you have an interest in hobbits that seems unmatched," Bilbo murmured, and his fingers were pressing lightly against Fili's bowed lips, and Fili could no longer hold himself back. He opened his mouth with a drawn-in breath and caught the tips of those fingers, nibbling and sucking until Bilbo was panting and his other hand was tangled in Fili's shirt, against his breastbone.

Fili released his fingers after a final lick, but caught Bilbo's hand firmly in his, pressing a kiss to the palm, then to the thick flesh of his thumb, and the pulse point of his wrist. He paused, there, and listened to Bilbo's breath catching in the back of his throat, as thready as Fili's pounding heart.

Fili had a slight tendency towards impulsiveness, it was true, although it was mostly tempered by years of training and the strong survival instinct that only seemed to be disregarded when his family was in danger. But now he followed such an urge that drove him to scrape his teeth against the thin flesh of Bilbo's wrist, delicate in his larger hand.

Bilbo made soft, raw sound that was rich with yearning and drew Fili in by his shirt with a strength that surprised the dwarf. Their noses bumped together for a moment, and Bilbo fumbled his way to Fili's lips before making a happy sigh as they found and fit together like a stone in the setting of a ring.

Bilbo, Fili was pleased to discover, was as rushed and bold as he was. His hands found his way to Fili's long hair, and tangled themselves in there, until he could feel the pads of the hobbit's fingers scratching at the back of his neck, pulling him closer so their lips were sliding against each other in a tangle.

When they finally released, Fili's own hands were clamped against Bilbo's hips, and they were pressed against each other. Fili could feel Bilbo’s hardness against him, and knew his was apparent as well.

"Too much?" Fili said, hoping Bilbo would say otherwise, but he also did not want to push things so quickly.

"No," Bilbo breathed. "I mean we can -- but not -- that. Yet." He ended on a questioning note, and Fili leaned forward to press a reassuring kiss to his lips, but missed in the darkness and found his cheek instead, which rose into a knowing smile as Fili turned the movement into a nuzzle.

"But I do want us both to -- to," Bilbo faltered and pressed his hands against Fili's chest, slipping under his thick leather jerkin to fumble at his over tunic. "How do you take this damned thing off?"

Fili showed him how to unbutton it, and tried to help until Bilbo swatted his hands away, so instead he adjusted the cloak over them, certain that it was not covering them at all. It was more for the illusion of privacy, anyways.

His thoughts were quickly diverted as Bilbo got his tunic mostly undone. Although Fili's heavy belt kept his shirt from loosening too far, it was enough for Bilbo to slip his smaller hands in between the cloth and spread his fingers over his chest. He dug his fingertips into the short, wiry hair that was there, tracing the contours of muscle and the flat dip of his breastbone.

Fili let him explore for a moment before he caught Bilbo’s hips and waist and pulled him closer, so one of the hobbit’s legs slipped over his. He could feel a hard form against his thigh, and lifted his leg experimentally to push against Bilbo.

Bilbo shivered and pressed against him, fingers digging into his chest, and that was definitely pleasing to Fili’s ego. He stroked his hands across Bilbo’s back and urged him closer, and Bilbo leaned up to capture his lips, hands scratching across his chest until they were splayed across his shoulders, tunic pushed apart and his skin prickling in the air.

Fili opened his mouth at the soft insistence of Bilbo’s tongue and let Bilbo boldly claim the hot, wet space between his lips. When Fili raised his tongue to slide under Bilbo’s, he could feel the hobbit’s low moan all the way to the back of his throat and he responded in kind, with a keen groan of want. He pulled him against his hips, sliding his hands back to grasp his lovely, round bottom.

Except Bilbo hissed and pushed back, and Fili let him, relaxing his grip.

“What?” He asked.

“This damned belt!” Bilbo panted, rapping a knuckle against the thick belt that encased Fili’s midsection.

Fili grunted in frustration and released Bilbo to take it off. Bilbo slid off his hip and Fili unclasped it and pushed it out of the way from under the cloak, briefly letting a gust of cool air in. Bilbo shivered next to him and Fili rolled back to curl against him.

Bilbo’s hands were on his face, gentle, and Fili dipped his head until he could nudge Bilbo’s lips with his own. He took his own possession of the hobbit’s mouth, kissing him thoroughly until Bilbo’s hands were pulling at his braids.

"Turn over," Fili said as he pulled away, voice rough, and they fumbled under the cloak, twisted almost uselessly around them, until Bilbo was pulled flush against Fili's front, and Fili's hardness was caught between the soft, enticing bottom that had captured Fili's eyes -- and imagination -- so often.

He spent a moment just holding Bilbo's arms, rocking slowly against him, Bilbo arching back against him with several bit-off moans.

"Shh," he said, and Bilbo turned his head to snap over his shoulder. 

"You're making more noise than I am," he said, voice breathless but tart as Fili thrust against his bum, hardness dragging at the cloth of his trousers.

"Oh -- please, let go so I can --" Bilbo begged quietly, and Fili released him to slide his hands down his front, across the waistcoat and over his breeches, palm catching on Bilbo's hardness.

Bilbo was muffling his sounds with his fist, face pushed into his pack. Fili stroked him through the fabric while his other hand fumbled with his shirt, untucking it so he could grip the soft flesh he found there, and place his palm flat against his stomach to hold the hobbit tightly against him.

Bilbo had slowed his movements, and Fili found himself pulling at Bilbo's hardness, molding his fingers against it and then dragging his fingers up around it in a leisurely movement. He wanted to play a little, tease the hobbit until he started squirming, but it seemed Bilbo had other plans. He fumbled a hand behind him, finding Fili's hip and moving up until he caught the waistband of his trousers and tugged down.

"Take these off," he said urgently, and Fili smiled, amused.

"Only if you take these off." He pulled at the fabric of Bilbo's trousers.

They separated to wiggle out of their clothes, although Fili did not remove his past his boots, and Bilbo kept his around his ankles, he thought.

"You won't go in," Bilbo said in a stern voice, and Fili smoothed a hand down his hip and pressed his mouth against the back of his neck, speaking against the loose curls there.

"I won't," Fili promised, and then slid his hand down to Bilbo's hardness, which was a good, thick weight in his hand. He pulled, a few experimental strokes, feeling how Bilbo's body quivered at certain movements, and when it didn't, and vied to repeat the actions that caused Bilbo to make noise -- soon muffled by his mouth pressed back into his pack. Before long he could feel slickness coming out of the tip, and made sure to coat Bilbo thoroughly, so his pulls were smooth and quick.

His own hardness was nestled against the soft line of Bilbo's backside, and Fili had to slow his hand on Bilbo for a moment while he readjusted himself against his back, moving his body down a little so his hardness was in between Bilbo's thighs. He was already slick himself, and a few thrusts coated the tight passage between Bilbo’s cheeks and thighs until he could move smoothly.

Bilbo pressed his legs together, so the friction and slickness was greater, and Fili pulled his elbow up so he could grip his free hand on Bilbo's shoulder, thumb tugging at the hobbit’s collar so he could stroke the tip of his thumb across bare skin. 

Bilbo's hands joined his, one speeding up his strokes on his hardness and the other tangling on top of the one on his shoulder. Fili sped up, hips racing forward, much too soon for his pride but he found he could not bring himself to care. He muffled his groan as he came by burrowing his mouth into their combined fingers, teeth pressing hotly against skin.

He kept his hand tight on Bilbo's hardness, even as he came, but Bilbo had to guide his hand and finish the movements as he curved his hips, and Fili came back to himself enough to twist his wrists as Bilbo arched back and came with a nearly silent shudder, fingers twisting under Fili's mouth.

They lay motionless for a few minutes. Fili drug his fingers across Bilbo’s softening member, spreading around the stickiness that was fast cooling in the evening air. Bilbo shivered and caught his wrist, stilling him.

“Good?” Fili murmured, dragging his mouth up to press a kiss against the sweat-slicked skin of Bilbo’s nape.

“Mmph,” Bilbo replied, stirring. “I need a handkerchief,” he muttered, and Fili chuckled.

“Here,” he said, turning him onto his back, and lifted the inside of his jerkin to wipe off Bilbo’s stomach. 

“Ugh,” Bilbo said quietly as Fili’s rough jerkin ran across his skin. Fili could hear the frown in his voice, and easily imagine the wrinkle that was forming between his eyebrows at the undignified manner Fili was cleaning him up.

“Next time, we’ll prepare better.” Fili smiled at the thought.

“Good,” Bilbo muttered, and they rustled around until they were fully dressed again. Fili untangled and spread the cloaks over them, and Bilbo burrowed back into him until Fili had no choice but to put his arms around the smaller hobbit. Not that he minded. He smiled into the curly hair that tickled his nose, and Bilbo shivered.

“Your braids,” he murmured. “Tickle.” He tucked one of Fili’s hands against his chest.

“Sorry,” Fili whispered, nuzzling into the soft skin.

“No, y’not,” Bilbo said sleepily, barely awake.

“Not even a little,” Fili whispered back, but kept still until Bilbo’s breath had evened out, before he himself feel asleep.


End file.
